Dark Triforce
by Video Game Fanatic
Summary: There is a new legend about another Triforce. Ganon wants it, but Zelda, Link, and a stranger named Treader can't let him get his hands on it.


Hee hee. I got the idea for this story from some triangle thingy I made in math class. It looked like two Triforces stuck together when it was done; one was yellow and the other black. Just read it and you'll find out more about this "Dark Triforce" that I created.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda, sadly. I do own the Dark Triforce (as far as I know), Treader (I made him up, you know), and this story (Yay! I own something!).   
------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"DID YOU get it?" Ganon demanded.  
  
The Stalfos shook their heads and were rattling from head to toe. "N-no, m-mast-master, w-we couldn't f-find it." One of the stuttered nervously.  
  
"You couldn't find it?!" Ganon said, turning to face his minions. "I told you to find it. I gave you specific orders to find it and bring it to me."  
  
"W-we searched th-the whole S-sacred R-realm and it w-was nowh-where in sight." the Stalfos continued.  
  
"Do you expect it to be hidden in plain view?!" Ganon raged. "You have to search every inch of this place! I want it now!"  
  
All the Stalfos that Ganon had assembled intoa search team were scared peeless.  
  
"Go b-back?" Another spoke up, also stuttering. "Y-you can't expect up to g-go back in there!"  
  
"Yes, you will go back." A vein was popping in Ganon's forehead, making him look extremely dangerous. "And you won't come back until you find it! The next time you come back empty handed will be your last."  
  
The Slalfos might have been scared of whatever was hiding in the Sacred Realm, but there were even more afraid of their master in a bad mood.  
  
"Yes, Sir." They receded out of Ganon's chamber to continue their search.  
  
Meanwhile, Ganon sat back down and prepared for what he'd do when the Stalfos returned with his prize.  
  
  
  
ZELDA WAS sitting alone in the castle courtyard. She stared at her reflection in the shallow fountain. Her golden hair hung down in her face, her blue eyes stared back at her. She was but sixteen years old, and she had grown to be a beautiful young lady.  
  
She had just gotten into a fight with her father. He wanted her to be more lady-like, but she didn't like the thought. She had spent a lot of the past six years with Link, going on adventures and that sort.  
  
Why didn't her father want her to go on adventures? What did he have against her having fun and taking turns between Link saving her life and vice-versa?  
  
Her arguement was suddenly forgotten as Zelda thought of Link. She hadn't seen the hero in over a week. It wasn't like him to disappear for so long.  
  
The stable wasn't that far away. It was closer to the gate when she was now. Perhaps Zelda would be able to get out before anyone realized her absence.  
  
"Come on, Pearl." The horse nuzzled Zelda's face gently as she prepared it for a long ride. The saddle and reigns in place, the princess hopped onto her horse. "We're going to go find Link."  
  
  
  
TREADER WAS up late, again. He knew something was going on in the Sacred Realm. He had been trapped in that place since Ganon's rule. He was banished there for denying the rule of the Prince of Evil.  
  
A small group of Stalfos marched in front of his place once again. They had been patrolling and searching the whole realm for days. Treader didn't know why, but he wanted to find out.  
  
"Hey, you!" He called out to a Stalfo. "Come over here."  
  
The skeleton creature dropped the lid of the trashcan back into place then walked down the alley to where Treader lay. "What?"  
  
"Can you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Ganon just found out about the Dark Triforce. He wants it, really bad. He says it will allow him to take over Hyrule without leaving the Sacred Realm."  
  
Good thing the Stalfos were idiots. Treader had heard rumours about an ancient Dark Triforce, but he knew nothing about the legends written about it. One thing he did know: he couldn't let Ganon get his hands on it.  
  
"Thank you, good sir." Treader nodded his head at the Stalfos. "I'll leave you to your business."  
  
The skeleton walked back to the trashcan and lifted the lid once again. Treader shook his head and almost laughed, before sneaking away into the shadows.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
Woohoo! There's the first part. Sorry if it's a bit confusing, more things will be cleared up in the next part. 


End file.
